Missing Score
by REiYU
Summary: RO Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**MISSING SCORE: **

**Chapter I – "Who Needs Girls!"**

At the Prontera Knights School , 3rd year, Section Wielding Spear –

"Hey losers! Check it out! I'm already qualified according to the head knight to be ready for my job change!" shouted the young knight as he entered the room.

Anthony Nefala, a 15 year old braggart swordsman of the spear, one of the best students of the knights' guild, was able to pass the tests with flying colors. His talent is so superb that it reached the High Knights Council.

"Shut up Tony! Even though you are one of the top students here, your attitude sucks! I wish that the council will withdraw the decision!" One of his classmates stood up, unable to resist the pressure of Tony's boasting.

"Come here and say that again…if you don't want to be cut into shreds!" Tony countered his classmate with a threat, unsheathing his sword slowly.

"Bring it on Tony! Gimme your best shot!" replied his classmate as he moves his hand, attracting Tony to get closer to him.

As the fight is about to start, Tony quickly prepared his stance and struck the first blow.

"Baaaaaaaaaa----!"

"Stop this, you two! This will lead you to nothing!" a girl's voice was heard from the scene.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing here! You're from the other section! Don't even bother disturbing our own business!" Tony shouted.

Maria Sakura Kisaragi, a 17 year swordsman of the two-handed sword, section Breakers, also one of the top students of the school, she's Tony's classmate in the 1st year, but they got separate sections since 2nd year because they have different builds.

"Me? I'm here to congratulate you. But since your bad attitude reached me, I'll just take back my words." Sakura replied

"Wha…what? You're here to congratulate me? Why would I believe your story!"

"I won't force you to believe. I'm going now. Good luck to you then…" as Sakura turned about and left the room.

"You were lucky someone had to butt in! You would have been history if she hadn't interfered!" Tony said to his classmate cutting the climax of the fight.

Tony couldn't believe what Sakura said, so he decided to talk to her one on one after classes.

KRIIIIIIIING! the bell rang for dismissal. Tony rushed to section Breakers to converse with Sakura.

"There she is, now is the time!" Tony said to himself

"Uh…Sakura...Would you mind if I talk to you for a sec? Something bothers me, you know...?" Tony was looking at the floor while talking.

"What is it now?" said Sakura in a seemingly bad mood.

"I'm sorry for what happened…and uh…about what you said earlier, why would you congratulate me? I'm not that famous you know…"

"Oh that? Forget about what happened. And about the thing that I said…when I was helping the vice-principal arrange his papers, I saw your grades, progresses and mastered techniques there. They were all top-notch. I was hoping that if you could help me on my training…"

"Me! Sure I'll help you out!…if it's the only way you can forgive me…" Tony replied in a humble and sorry manner.

"I already told you to forget about what happened. But thanks anyways! Can we start tomorrow after classes? That is…if you don't mind…" Sakura shyly asked.

"I don't mind! I have nothing to do at those times anyways! See ya at the sparring grounds tomorrow!"

"Thanks! You're such a nice guy. I'll be going home now. See ya!" Sakura waved her hand to Tony as she was running towards the exit.

Tony blushed as he was staring at Sakura waving at him. And he slapped himself left and right.

"Damn! What's wrong with me! What's this feeling! I feel strange…or maybe I'm just tired…I think I also have to go home now…" Tony said to himself as he was leaving school.


	2. Chapter 1 Continuation 1

**Continuation 1 (Chapter I – "Who Needs Girls!")**

On the way home to Izlude, Tony finds a smooching couple along the bridge.

"Aw c'mon! I won't let myself be like that! Girls are just a waste of time and money!" Tony told himself in a soft tone.

Finally, he arrived safe and sound to his house. After eating and taking a bath, he dives into his bed and covers his head with a pillow.

"Sakura…Isn't she my classmate from 1st year? I didn't recognize it before but she seems kinda cute. Wa…wait! What am I thinking!"

Tony quickly slaps himself left and right again to forget and face reality again

"Maybe I'm just tired…that's all, but it's just 8 o' clock! It's too early for me to sleep." added Tony

But it can't be helped. Tony lied in his bed and slept at an early hour. But as midnight passes, he gets up.

"Man! I can't sleep well! I'll go get some water first." said Tony as he was rising from his bed

Suddenly, he remembers the smooching couple from the bridge.

"AAAAAAARGH! Why does this keep haunting me!" He shouts as he rushes to his room and back to bed.

The night passed and the sun has risen. Tony gets up from his bed like any other day and prepares for school again.

When he arrived at school, his classmates expected Tony's "Almighty Entrance" because it's his daily routine. But not this day, Tony just entered the room, sat at the corner near the window and wandered the whole day. His classmates couldn't believe what just happened! They all wondered why Tony was acting that way. As the bell rang and the class was dismissed, Tony got up and prepared himself to go home.

"Gosh! I nearly forgot! I'm helping Sakura train starting today. Got to rush! I'm already late for her training!" Tony said to himself in a normal voice.

But what he didn't know, there was a classmate of his was just behind him. His classmate quickly spreads the word that he heard.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Tony said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok…I just got here myself" replied Sakura in a soft tone.

When Tony was able to regain his normal breathing, he catches a good glimpse at Sakura. He noticed that Sakura is wearing short shorts and a plain white shirt. He stared at Sakura's flawless legs and her rounded chest.

"Hey what are you staring at!" Sakura shouts at Tony to bring him back to reality

"Wha…what? Oh sorry…something just caught my eye. Oh well! Let's start the training now." Tony said as he snapped back.

When Sakura was really in to the training, she notices blood from Tony's nose.

"Tony! Your nose is bleeding. Let me wipe that off ok?" Sakura added as she was getting a spare towel from her bag.

"No no no! Don't mind me! Just concentrate on your training ok?"

"Aw c'mon! This is the only thing that I can do for you now." Sakura replied with a smile.

"He…hey! I can do this by myself! Who…whoa!"

They both tripped as Sakura was wiping off the blood from Tony's nose.

"Uh…uhhhnn… Wha…!" shouted Tony in surprise

He noticed that after they tripped, his hands were on Sakura's soft, rounded chest.

"You pervert!" screamed Sakura and slaps Tony in his left cheek.

"He…hey! I didn't mean to!" said Tony as blood rushes from his nose again.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Sakura shouts at Tony and rushes to go home with tears on her eyes.

"Sakura wait! Aw man! What now! What should I do now! AAAAAAAARGH!" Tony followed up as Sakura flees from the scene.


	3. Chapter 1 Continuation 2

**Continuation 2 (Chapter I – "Who Needs Girls!")**

Meanwhile, while Sakura and Tony were busy arguing, they both didn't notice that there were people eavesdropping over them and saw the whole incident happen.

"He…Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" Tony said as he was following Sakura

Sakura didn't reply, instead she kept running towards the exit.

Tony's unfortunate luck didn't break here. When he was able to get near Sakura, he lost his balance.

"Who…whoa!"

Tony blacked out. When he regained consciousness, he found himself in the school infirmary.

"Uhhhn… I'm in the infirmary? Who brought me here?" said Tony in a low tone voice.

"You really are clumsy aren't you?" a woman's angelic voice passed through Tony's ears.

"Sa…Sakura! I thought you were mad at me… I…I'm really sorry for what happened…" Tony said in a surprised manner to a low tone.

"Hmph! The reason why I brought you here doesn't mean that I'm not angry at you anymore. I can't just leave you there lying in the ground you know! By the way, the head nurse has arrived, so I'm going home now." Sakura angrily said as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Aw man! What the hell should I do now! Aaaaaaaargh! sigh Maybe I should go home now. I'll just let things be! I don't care!" Tony said to himself to recover his mood.

When he arrived at his house, Tony heard a deep voice welcoming him.

"Welcome back Tony! How's your schooling goin?" a lord knight asked Tony in a happy mood.

"Dad! Is that really you? I thought you were in a crusade with the king? How was your trip? Since when did you get back? What did you do there?" Rushed and happily asked by Tony.

"Whoa! Slow down kiddo! One at a time! There's no need to rush." The lord knight immediately interrupted Tony's fast talk and scratches his head.

Antonio Nefala I, also known as the "White Blade", master of both sword and spear skills, also broke through the hardships of the tests as a rebirth class. He is also a member of King Tristan III's elite bodyguards known as the "Dark Wing".

"Hey, don't tell me that! You have lots of stories to tell me and there's no time to spare!" The young swordsman exclaimed.

"So, tell me, why have you returned early from the crusade?" Tony seriously asked.

"Heh! I have finished all my work in an instant and the king was pleased, so he offered me a vacation for a month! Hey, by the way kiddo, don't go to your classes tomorrow. I'll show you something that I learned from the crusade. Let's hit the sack now, it's getting late." The lord knight said as he looked very confident.

"Alright! I can't wait for tomorrow! G'night dad!" Tony shouted happily and quickly ran up to his room.

As dawn arrived, Antonio woke up early and warmed up in their backyard. After a few minutes, Tony also woke up and directly headed towards his dad.

"C'mon dad! What do you want to show me?" Tony quickly exclaimed.

"This technique is derived from the crusader class skill "Auto Guard" but I have refined it so even lord knight class can use. I'm still mastering it but I have seemed to known a bit on how to use it. I call this technique "Parrying". Quick, launch any attack against me." The lord knight seriously said as he unsheathes his sword.

"I won't hold back on this one! Prepare yourself dad!" The young swordsman shouted with enthusiasm.

"Urgh…" Tony puts his hand over his head.

Tony remembered what happened on his training with Sakura. It's not like him to leave unfinished business so he quickly decides to go to school.

"Hey, what's the hold up? C'mon, strike now!" The lord knight shouted.

"I'm sorry dad. I have some unfinished business in school. Maybe after classes or so we may continue this. I really have to go…" The young swordsman seriously said.

"It's still early so you can get to your classes in time. But promise me, after that you will train with me ok?" the lord knight said.

"Ok, I promise. Thanks dad." Tony said and quickly prepares for school.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter II – "Desert Rose"

Morroc fields, the assassins guild – 2 wizards were on a journey for training.

"Dreinor! Cast Fire Wall behind me! Many Sand Men are approaching!"

"Darris, you idiot! Can't you see that I'm also fighting here! Just use a Fly Wing if you can't take it anymore, we'll just meet up somewhere."

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a woman's scream was heard by the two.

"Did you hear that? Someone might need help! C'mon Darris, let's find that woman!" Dreinor said looking seriously.

"Uh-huh, after we get ourselves out of this dilemma, Einstein!" Darris said as he was backing out while trying to use a fly wing.

"No, we'll stay. I'll take care of this. SIIIIIIIIIGHTRASHER!" Dreinor quickly casted one of his powerful spells.

Darris was stunned in amazement. He never knew Dreinor could cast that spell for they have just graduated from the Wizard Academy.

"Great move genius! Why on Earth did you use that spell just now! And how the hell did you learn that spell so quickly! You have lots to explain!" Darris chokes and shakes Dreinor's head and shouts out loud.

"Let's move out, we have no time to lose!" Dreinor exclaimed as if he's the only person in the world.

"Oh, alright already! Geez!" Darris remarked.

Meanwhile…

"Varuda! Help! There are too many!" the lady assassin cried once again.

"Arianne! I'm coming!" Varuda said as he was making his way through the other Sand Men blocking his path.

"Darn, she doesn't know how to cloak yet. I must get rid of these Sand Men quickly…" Varuda said to himself.

"Here goes!" Varuda vanishes into the background and the Sand Men lost their target.

"TAKE THIS! GRIMTOOTH!" Varuda shouted still unseen from the background.

The Sand Men were confused and they do not know where the attack came from.

Varuda defeated all the Sand Men in an instant using the Grimtooth technique. Grimtooth uses the hiding skill and attacks the enemies in a row while hid.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Arianne screamed in fear.

"Oh no! Too late!" Varuda said to himself.

"METEOR STORM!" An unknown caster sends meteors from the sky and attacks the Sand Men around Arianne.

"Miss, are you ok?" Dreinor brought out his words like a playboy.

"I…I think so..." Arianne got up but still trembling.

"Th…thanks. By the way, how did you get here?" Arianne asked in a low tone.

"This playboy here snapped when he heard your scream! OUCH! hey Dreinor why on earth would you hit my stomach just like that huh!" Darris butted in to explain further.

"Don't think that we helped you. I just saw a big mob of Sand Men and killed them for my own benefit." Dreinor remarked.

"Don't mind him miss! He's just not honest with girls! That's all! OUCH! STOP HITTING ME YOU IDIOT!" Darris butted in and was hit once again.

"Both of you are funny!" Arianne giggled cutely showing her beautiful smile.

"ARIANNE! Arianne, are you alright? Sorry I was too late." Varuda said and takes a deep breath of relief knowing that Arianne is safe.

"I'm ok Varuda. These wizards saved me." Arianne said and smiled at Varuda.

"VA-VARUDA! THE LEGENDARY ASSASSIN VARUDA!" Darris and Dreinor were astonished after hearing the name of the assassin.

"Yes. I'm the legendary assassin Varuda. Nice to meet you." Varuda greeted the two wizards like a real gentleman.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter III – "First Knight"

Day 1

Tony was about to leave his house for school.

"Dad! I'm going to school…ughn…"

Tony fainted. His father quickly rushed to him.

"What the! You're seriously ill! Your temperature is too high. I'll rush you to the nearest hospital." Antonio said as he carries his son on his back towards his Pecopeco to go to the nearest available hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Prontera Knight's School.

Ding Dong the sound of the School Broadcast is heard.

"We are calling for the four candidates for early job change. Based on our statistics, these four swordsmen who excelled in their performance are qualified to be a knight at an early stage. The chosen swordsmen are: Albert, of Section Breakers, Jiryu, of Section Breakers, Richard, of Section Breakers, and last, Anthony of Section Wielding Spear. These people should report to the head knight and register their names for the job change test. The maximum time allotted for the registration is 7 days. There are no special considerations regarding this matter. Thank you."

"Albert, Jiryu! Let's go to the Head Knight's office now! We shouldn't waste anymore time!" Richard said at an excited state.

"Alright let's go!" Jiryu and Albert replied.

"Hmm… That's odd… I don't see Tony anywhere… He should be bragging and making noise just now." Sakura mumbled.


	6. Chapter 3 Continuation 1

**Continuation 1 (Chapter III – "First Knight")**

Prontera Knight's Guild Office, Day 2.

"ALLRIGHT YOU SQUABS! ARE YOU MAN ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE THE TEST!" said the knight in charge of jobchange.

"SIR YES SIR!" said Richard, Albert and Jiryu in chorus.

The knight goes to his desk and gets some papers.

"ALLRIGHT! Before you start, I need to have your names signed here and make yourself a call sign! After that, return the papers to me." replied the knight

"SIR!" the three said in chorus

The three signed on the papers. Albert chose his call sign to be "Bert", Jiryu retained his name and Richard chose the name "Vhinay".

The three handed the papers to the head knight. After the three handed the papers, the knight gets a pot and pieces of paper. He writes one, two, and three on the papers.

"Allright maggots! Get some papers here! Get only one paper per person."

The three reached for the pot and gets a paper. Jiryu got 1, Albert got 2, and Richard got 3.

"ALLRIGHT! I GOT 3! I guess you're the first to go Jiryu!" Richard said

"DON'T GET COCKY MAGGOT! I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU GOT NO. 3 RIGHT? GET YOUR ASS HERE AND START THE TEST!" said the knight interrupting Richard's joy.

"Aww man! How come?" Richard said in reply.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO! NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE MAGGOT!" said the knight screaming.

"SIR!" said Richard forcibly.

Richard entered the test room with the knight. The test for him was monster killing.

"OK MAGGOT! TELL ME IF YOU'RE READY!" the knight said

"SIR READY WHEN YOU ARE SIR!" Richard replied.

"OK, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE MONSTER ARENA NOW. GOOD LUCK MAGGOT!" the knight replied.

"SIR THANK YOU SIR!" Richard said as he was being warped to the arena.

Richard arrives at the arena. Albert and Jiryu were warped to the waiting room also.

"Ok monsters! Bring it on! I can take you all at once!" Richard cockily said.

A group of ants appeared. 2 Andres, 2 Pieres, and 2 Deniros.

"Is this it! This is too easy! Ok monsters, come and get me!"

Richard uses provoke on all monsters. The monsters became furious and approached Richard faster than usual.

"ALLRIGHT! EAT THIS! MAGNUM BREAAAAAAAAK!" Richard used the Magnum Break skill and kills the monsters in a single blow.

Magnum Break – Fire Property Skill, creates an explosion of flames around the user therefore doing splash damage. The user is also damage by using the skill.

"HAH! THAT WAS TOO EASY!" said Richard

The next batch of monsters arrive. 4 Desert Wolves appear at the arena.

"OK! MORE MOBS! I'll let them taste my Magnum Break again!" said Richard with a confident voice.

The monsters approached Richard.

"Here I go! MAGNUM BREAAAAAAK!" Richard uses the Magnum Break skill again.

The monsters were knocked back but didn't seem to get hurt. Richard was shocked of the outcome.

"WHAT! NOT EVEN A SCRATCH!" Said Richard while he was thinking of his next move.

Richard did not have the chance to attack again. He was mobbed by the Desert Wolves. Richard was knocked out. The knight warped him to the infirmary.

"UHHHHN… Where am I?" Richard said

"You're in the Infirmary sir. You're severely injured." Said an acolyte, the assistant head nurse.


	7. Chapter 3 Continuation 2

**Continuation 2 (Chapter III – "First Knight")**

Day 1 – Prontera Fountain

3 acolytes have been lined up by the head priest.

"First of all, I need to congratulate all of you for being here. You are all candidates for on the job training, therefore you'll be doing something else instead of going to school. I will give you your assignments and you will work there for 2 weeks. After the 2 weeks are over, return to the sanctuary and submit your report." The head priest said.

The head priest hands the papers to the acolytes. The acolytes read their papers.

"Father, we should be going now. God bless you." Said an acolytes

Before everybody leaves, the head priest called one of the acolytes.

"Jennifer, the Knight's Guild is throwing in an advance job change test. Usually people always end up getting injured during the test. Do your best as the assistant head nurse. If the results are good, you may end up getting an early job change too." The head priest said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Father, I'll do my best." Jennifer said.

Jennifer headed towards the Knight's Guild infirmary. When she arrived there, she directly looked for the person in charge.

She got into the head nurse's office. She submitted the papers that were given to her by the head priest. After a while, she was told by the head nurse that she can start working any time she wants.

Jennifer started work that day. She waited for hours in the infirmary for patients. Since most of the knights and swordsmen are tough, they rather rest for a while than to go to the infirmary for healing. Unfortunately, nobody came to the infirmary that day.

The day passed by with Jennifer doing nothing. Night came; she is still at the infirmary always ready to heal and was hoping someone would come. She was bored and she always thought that this work was interesting.

She was appointed to stay at the dormitory in the infirmary. She went to her room at the dorm. She can't sleep well because of boredom. She was hoping for a busy infirmary.


	8. Chapter 3 Continuation 3

**Continuation 3 (Chapter III – "First Knight")**

Day 2 – Prontera Knights Guild Infirmary

"Sir don't stress yourself, you're severely injured. You don't have wounds or something but your muscles are battered. Any heal skill can't go further. You must rest for at least 2 days." Said Jennifer.

"WHAT! 2 DAYS! NO! I'm completely fine! See I can get up and jump like a kid! And I can waa" Richard contradicted.

Richard fainted and dropped like a log, literally.

After an hour, Albert was also warped to the infirmary. After another hour, Jiryu was also there knocked out.

Jennifer was happy that she's got something to do now.

"That will kill the boredom! I wish there were more people coming here!" Jennifer said.

It is late afternoon now. A nurse will be serving food to the injured. When the nurse went to the ward to serve the food, she noticed that there was one person missing. It was no other than Richard. The nurse reported the incident to the head. An action was immediately set.

"He can't go that far in that condition! Hurry search the whole Prontera and look for him!" said the head nurse.

"He can barely walk… Hmm… Where can he be?" Jennifer said to herself.

The search went for hours. Night fell, but still no sign of Richard.

"AAAAARGH! HE'S SUCH A PAIN! I'll leave the work to the others! I've got more work in the infirmary."

Jennifer went to the church for a quick visit. She entered the church but no one was there. She exited the church and went to the backyard. It is a graveyard of the war veterans. When she got there, she was not expecting what to find there.

She saw Richard leaning on a tombstone. He was crying. Instead of feeling anger, Jennifer felt pity instead. He approached Richard and started a conversation.

"Why are you here? Why are you crying? I know boys don't cry. May I know why?" Jennifer asked like there was no anger in her anymore.

"This… this is my father's grave. He died in the one year war." Richard said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jennifer apologized.

"It's ok. I have failed him. I guess I went a bit cocky and did not take the test that serious. Maybe that's the reason why I failed. Darn! I know my Magnum Break is at its max, but why aren't the Desert Wolves damaged? WHY!" Richard said without hesitation.

Jennifer giggled. Richard looked at her with tears in his eyes and seemed a bit pissed off.

"What! What's so funny! I bet you can't beat even one of them!" Richard shouted

"H-hey! No! You know why your Magnum Break did not work? It's not because you're weak or something! It's just Desert Wolves are fire1 property and Magnum Break is also fire property! You can only do 25 of your damage to them!" Jennifer said

Richard was still pissed off. Not because he thought that Jennifer was saying that he's weak, it's because that he did not know things about elemental properties.

"Hmph! Geek!" Richard said and he avoids facing Jennifer.

"It's ok! You still have 2 more chances! And 2 days isn't that bad! C'mon let's go back to the infirmary." Jennifer said.

Jennifer offers a hand to Richard to help him get up. Richard faces away.

"Hey! I don't need help! Especially from a girl! It makes me look really weak you know!" Richard said.

"Fine 'Mr. Prideful,' head straight towards the infirmary by yourself." Jennifer remarked.

In the middle of the walk on the way back to the infirmary, Richard fainted. Jennifer had to carry him on her shoulders.

"Jeez! What a bother this guy is! Why can't I just leave him here and watch him die?" Jennifer said as she was carrying Richard.


	9. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – "The Legendary Assassin"**

"Psst… Yo Dreinor, isn't he the one..?"

"Yeah… C'mon, let's rock Darris…" The two wizards whispered to each other.

"VARUDA! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MASS HOMICIDE AND STEALING GEFFEN DEFENSE PLANS! SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Dreinor.

"Whoa, whoa! Me? Steal something? Homicide? Oh gimme a break! You must have the wrong guy!" Varuda replied.

"BAD ANSWER! TAKE THIS! LIGHTNING BOLT!" Darris attacked.

Varuda dodged the bolts of lightning from the sky.

"What! He dodged it! He's fast!"

"Bad aim boy! Ok… That's what you want eh? Sorry, I'm only defending myself!"

"LAST CALL! SURRENDER OR DIE!"

"Why would I surrender for such accusations? I know that I did not do it so I have my rights."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, BAD ANSWER! EAT THIS! JUPITEL THUNDER!"

Suddenly, Varuda disappears.

"Show yourself coward! Are you afraid of my Jupitel Thunder?"

"Oh, impudent one. I guess the weaker ones are the first to die."

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a slight chill passed by Darris.

"Huh? What!"

"SONIC BLOW!"

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Drei…nor finish…him…off…"

Darris fainted.

"DARRIS NOOOOOOOO!"

"VARUDA! STOP! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!" Arianne said.

"Arianne, I did not commit these accusations that they made. And they attacked me first. I have the right to defend myself. Just stay close to me, I would not lead you to harm."

"Varuda…"

"Darn! You were so weak on killing the sandmen, how come you're so fast now! Some kind of assassin trick?"

"Hmph… I don't use my true skills with weaklings viewing. I always expect that it would turn out like this. My skills are not written in books or passed on by words. All those who seen me in combat… died. Thought you had a big chance on defeating me huh? Sorry… but this is gonna end now."

"Oh man! What do I do now? He's way too strong! So this is a legendary assassin. I won't die here!" Dreinor says to himself

"PREPARE YOURSELF! JUPITEL THUNDER!"

"What! He disappeared again! I got his pattern… I owe this to Darris…"

"Below!"

Dreinor dodged Varuda's attack

"Good show boy! You haven't seen anything yet!"

Varuda disappears again.

"I guess this is a waste of MP, but here goes… SIGHT!"

"What! He's not detected by sight! So, this is not cloaking! He's really fast!"

"JUPITEL THUNDER!" Darris pours out his last ounce of his willpower.

"What! He read my moves! Impossible! But I can easily dodge an out of focus spell!"

When Varuda dodged, he did not know that Arianne was behind him.

"OH SHIT! ARIANNE! I didn't notice her!"

The Jupitel Thunder ball was approaching Arianne, but before it reaches her, Dreinor blocks the path and blocks the Jupitel Thunder and receives the damage, in order to block Arianne.

"Miss, leave this place. It's dangerous here! Go now!"


	10. Chapter 4 Subchapter

**Chapter IV – Subchapter: Awakening**

"It's so dark… Where am I? M…my body… I can't move… Huh? Who goes there! Who are you!"

"I can't believe an asshole like you could not know me…"

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Darn… I must stand up! Where are you! Show yourself! Have a piece of my fist!"

"Oh… weaker dogs bark more I presume. How can you fight with your current state then?"

"I'll fight you… With everything I have! Show yourself you coward!"

"I see… This is getting interesting… Very well then, I will reveal myself now…"

"…! You're… Me!"

"Don't bring me to down to your level… I'm the person within you… Now, if you can hide here for eternity… This body does not need a weakling like you…"

"Shut up! Bring it on!"

"Hmph…"

"Ugh… He's fast… What! Behind!"

"Rest now weakling…"

"I will…I will…not give up!"

A huge amount of energy is rushing towards him…

"Wh…what is this energy!"

"Begone!"

"I see… This is getting interesting… Till we meet again… Tony"

Light shone upon the dark place covering up the dark

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?"

"Sir, please don't move much! You need to rest!" a Priestess said


	11. Chapter 5

**Chapter V – The Elite**

"Oh! You came! You want to see your sempais take the test eh?"  
sempai upperclassman

"Hmph… It hurts my pride to call them my sempais. They don't even know what they are in."

"Toshee, you should not be like that! I know you became a knight at the age of 12, but please don't be like that! They are doing their best to prove themselves in this test and that is the result of their hard work!"

"Hard work! What is that! We are destined to do things. Things are already predetermined and you cannot change it. The weak are weak, and the strong are strong. Nothing changes over time."

"I will not tolerate this. Someday, you will find your match. He or she will teach you how to live in this cruel world. Time will tell"

"Hmph… I see… Interesting… Then I will wait then for your so called person who will kick my ass. Nobody can."

Meanwhile, at Prontera Knights Guild Infirmary

"Hmm… Where… Where am I?"

"Oh, Richard! You're awake!"

"WAAAAAAAAA! NOT THE GEEK GIRL AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Richard screamed

"I was assigned to your personal care by the head nurse, so you won't have time to run away like you did last time." Jennifer giggled.

"Say… HOW THE HELL DID I GET BACK HERE!"

"I carried you… Why?"

"What! You! Carry me! AHAHAHA!"

"You don't believe me? Fine, nobody is forcing you to."

"Just stay out of my way!"

"Take my job then."

"My ass!"

"JEEZ! I don't even know why I carried you back! I could have left you alone there and let you die."

"Yeah! I think that was better!"

"AAAARGH! ENOUGH!" Jennifer left pissed off

"Finally… Now I can have some peace and quiet! Now! Time for a nap!"

An hour later…

"I… I… I… can't sleep!"

"Pretty boring huh?" A nurse said.

"Yeah. Say, where did the geek go?"

"The geek?"

"Oh, I mean Jenny."

"Jenny? Are you that close?"

Richard blushed

"Wha… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"You're mad… It's true then? Oh… and you're all red! Hmm… Does this mean…?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The nurse went out of the room giggling.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYBODY TODAY!"


End file.
